Jocelynn Drake
Jocelynn Drake — Author Website * Website: Jocelynn Drake About the Author Jocelynn Drake ✤ Bio: This Midwestern native spends the majority of her time lost in the strong embrace of a good book, whether she writing it or reading it doesn’t really matter. When she’s not hammering away at her keyboard, frowning at her monitor, or curled up with a book, she can usually be found cuddling with her cats, Harley and Demona, walking her dog Max, or flinging curses at the TV while playing a video game. Outside of books, cats, and video games, she is completely enamored of Bruce Wayne, Ezio Auditore, travel, explosions, fast cars, tattoos, and Anthony Bourdain (but only when he’s feeling really cranky). The New York Times bestselling author has completed the Dark Days series, with six books and two novellas, and is hard at work on her new series, The Asylum Tales, which will release two novellas and one novel in 2012. ~ Jocelynn Drake: About the Author ✤ Bio: The oldest of three kids, Jocelynn grew up and continues to reside in the Cincinnati, Ohio region. She started writing when she was 12, spending all of one summer re-writing the story of Robin Hood in the battered remains of a notebook. While life has brought many changes and surprises, the love of writing and a good story has been a constant. When not writing (which isn't too often), she can be found with her nose buried in a good book, wandering through the woods with her camera cradled protectively against her body, traveling to interesting locations, or relaxing with her family, who have also remained in the Cincinnati area. ~ Nightwalker (Dark Days, book 1) by Jocelynn Drake Genres Urban Fantasy Writing Style Series To expand the table, right-press on a row of the table or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Genre Key: UF=Urban Fantasy, RUF=Romantic Urban Fantasy, Noir-UF=Noir Urban Fantasy, YA-UF=Young Adult Urban Fantasy, UF-SF=Urban Fantasy/Sci-Fi, UF-Hor=Urban Fantasy-Horror, PA-UF=Post-Apocalyptic-UF, Dys-UF=Dystopian Urban Fantasy, Mil-UF=Military-Urban Fantasy, SP=Steam Punk, PNR=Paranormal Romance Other Writings Anthologies: * Unbound (2009) — "The Dead, the Damned, and the Forgotten" — Dark Days #0.6 (Mira) Freebies: Awards Cover Artists Artist: Don Sipley — Dark Days Publishing Information Publishers: Harper Voyager; Eos (HarperVoyager) * Author Page: Quotes Goodreads | Jocelynn Drake Quotes (Author of Nightwalker) Notes External References Books: *Books - author's site *Jocelynn Drake: The Dark Days Series *Goodreads | Dark Days series by Jocelynn Drake *The Dark Days - Series Bibliography *Jocelynn Drake - Dark Days Series Reading Order: - Maryse's Book Blog *Jocelynn Drake Dark Days Series Reading Order - Urban Fantasy, Mystery, Paranormal Romance: *Jocelynn Drake: Books: HarperCollins Publishers *The Dark Days Series - Pinterest (covers) Summaries, Articles: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Jocelynn Drake: DARK DAYS *Jocelynn Drake series | Blog - Smart Bitches, Trashy Books *Dark Days Series by Jocelynn Drake | The Vampire LibraryThe Vampire Library *Drake, Jocelynn - TUEBL *Fang-tastic Fiction: Jocelynn Drake: THE ASYLUM TALES SERIES Free books: *Jocelynn Drake Book List - FictionDB *Pray for Dawn: The Fourth Dark Days Novel - Jocelynn Drake - Google Books World, Characters, etc: * Characters & groups—plus: Free Shorts, deleted scens, essays and character interviews: Extras *Extras - notes on the series: Characters, types, places, etc. *Fang-tastic Fiction: Jocelynn Drake: DARK DAYS Reviews: *Nightwalker by Jocelynn Drake : Book Review - I Love Vampires *Somewhere Between The Pages.: Book Review: Nightwalker by Jocelynn Drake. *Fangs For The Fantasy: Review of 'Nightwalker' By Jocelynn Drake, Book #1 of the Dark Days Series *Review: Nightwalker by Jocelynn Drake (Dark Days #1) | Vampire Book Club *The Book Smugglers | Book#2 Review: Dayhunter by Jocelynn Drake *My Urban Fantasies: Review: Dawnbreaker by Jocelynn Drake *Darque Reviews: Review - Dawnbreaker by Jocelynn Drake *Genre Go Round Reviews: Dawnbreaker-Jocelynn Drake *Book Review:“Pray for Dawn” by Jocelynn Drake | Darkeva's Dark Delights *Review- Pray for Dawn (Dark Days #4) by Jocelynn Drake |An Abundance of Books *Dark Days series: Pray for Dawn bk #4 « Beyond Books *Burn the Night: The Final Dark Days Novel by Jocelynn Drake *Jocelynn Drake | Harper Voyager Books Interviews: *Author Interview: Angel’s Ink by Jocelynn Drake | Dark Faerie Tales *Interview (& Giveaway): Jocelynn Drake -| My Bookish Ways 2013 *SciFiGuy.ca: Interview - Jocelynn Drake (Dawnbreaker) *Dark Days Chat with Jocelynn Drake *A Book Obsession..: Interview and Giveaway with Jocelynn Drake Author: *Jocelynn Drake - website *Jocelynn Drake - blog *Goodreads | Jocelynn Drake (Author of Nightwalker) *Jocelynn Drake: About the Author: HarperCollins Publishers Community, Fan Sites: *(3) Jocelynn Drake - FB *Jocelynn Drake - Tumblr *Jocelynn Drake (JocelynnDrake) on Twitter *Jocelynn Drake (jocelynndrake) on Pinterest *Fans of Jocelynn Drake's Dark Days Series - The Blood Bank Gallery of Book Covers 1. Nightwalker (Dark Days -1) by Jocelynn Drake.jpg|1. Nightwalker (2008—Dark Days series) by Jocelynn Drake—Art: Don Sipley|link=http://www.jocelynndrake.com/Nightwalker.html 2. Dayhunter (Dark Days #2) by Jocelynn Drake.jpg|2. Dayhunter (2009—Dark Days series) by Jocelynn Drake—Art: Don Sipley|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/5040403-dayhunter 3. Dawnbreaker (Dark Days #3) by Jocelynn Drake.jpg|3. Dawnbreaker (2009—Dark Days series) by Jocelynn Drake—Art: Don Sipley|link=http://www.jocelynndrake.com/Dawnbreaker.html 4. Pray for Dawn (Dark Days #4) by Jocelynn Drake.jpg|4. Pray for Dawn (2010—Dark Days series) by Jocelynn Drake—Art: Don Sipley|link=http://www.jocelynndrake.com/Pray%20for%20Dawn.html 5. Wait for Dusk (Dark Days #5) by Jocelynn Drake.jpg|5. Wait for Dusk (2010—Dark Days series) by Jocelynn Drake—Art: Don Sipley|link=http://www.jocelynndrake.com/Wait%20for%20Dusk.html 6. Burn the Night (Dark Days #6) by Jocelynn Drake.jpg|6. Burn the Night (2011—Dark Days series) by Jocelynn Drake—Art: Don Sipley|link=http://www.jocelynndrake.com/Burn%20The%20Night.html 05. Bound to Me (Dark Days 0.5) by Jocelynn Drake.jpg|0.5. "Bound to Me" (2012—Dark Days series) by Jocelynn Drake|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/13517709-bound-to-me Unbound-kim-harrison-melissa-marr-jeaniene-frost-vicki-pettersson-jocelynn-drake.jpg|0.6. Unbound (2009) anthology ~ "The Dead, the Damned, and the Forgotten"—Dark Days series) by Jocelynn Drake|link=http://www.jocelynndrake.com/The%20Dead.html The Asylum Interviews- Bronx (The Asylum Tales 0.5) by Jocelynn Drake (.jpg|0.5. The Asylum Interviews: Bronx (2012—Asylum Tales series) by Jocelynn Drake|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/14288442-the-asylum-interviews The Asylum Interviews- Trixie (The Asylum Tales 0.6) by Jocelynn Drake.jpg|0.6. The Asylum Interviews: Trixie (2012—Asylum Tales series) by Jocelynn Drake|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/15732946-the-asylum-interviews Angel's Ink (The Asylum's Tales, -1) by Jocelynn Drake .jpg|1. Angel's Ink (2012—Asylum Tales series) by Jocelynn Drake—Artist: Don Sipley|link=http://www.jocelynndrake.com/Angels%20Ink.html Blood by Moonlight anthology.jpg|1.5. Blood by Moonlight (2012—Asylum Tales series) ) Anthology — "Of Monsters and Men"by Jocelynn Drake|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/16240789-blood-by-moonlight Dead Man's Deal (The Asylum Tales, #2) by Jocelynn Drake.jpg|2. Dead Man's Deal (2013—Asylum Tales series) by Jocelynn Drake—Artist: Don Sipley|link=http://www.jocelynndrake.com/Dead%20Mans%20Deal.html Demon's Fury (The Asylum Tales #3.1) by Jocelynn Drake.jpg|3.1. Demon's Fury (Oct14th 2014—Asylum Tales series)) eBook, 100 pages by Jocelynn Drake|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/20650475-demon-s-fury Demon's Vow (The Asylum Tales #3.2) by Jocelynn Drake (Goodreads Author) 3.jpg|3.2. Demon's Vow (2014—Asylum Tales series) by Jocelynn Drake|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/20957430-demon-s-vow Inner Demon (The Asylum Tales #3.3) by Jocelynn Drake.jpg|3.3. Inner Demon (2014—Asylum Tales series) by Jocelynn Drake|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/20957432-inner-demon Demon's Vengeance- The Complete Final Asylum Tales (The Asylum Tales #3.1-3.3) by Jocelynn Drake.jpg|3.1-3.3. Demon's Vengeance: The Complete Final Asylum Tales (April 14th 2015—Asylum Tales series #3.1-3.3) by Jocelynn Drake|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/23587149-demon-s-vengeance Category:Authors